Warriors Chatroom
by Shiningheart The Brave
Summary: Warriors Computer Chat. First story, Please No Flames.
1. Username's

**I Dont Own Warriors *Burst's Into Tears***

_Firestar-Star Of Fire_

_Bramblestar- Bramble Wreathed Star_

_Squirrelflight-Squirrel's 4 Ever_

_Jayfeather-Jay No-Eyes_

_Lionblaze-Firey Lion_

_Hollyleaf-Holly Berries_

_Berrynose-Worlds Most Awesome Cat_

_Honyfern-Sweet Honey_

_Poppyfrost-Sweet Poppies_

_Cloudtail-A Cloud's Tail_

_Bumblestripe-Stripey Be-Cat_

_Leafpool-Pool Of Leaves_

_Graystripe-Stripe Of Gray_

_Millie-Gray's Stroke Of Luck_

_Foxleap-Leaping Fox_

_Icecloud-Icy Cloud_

_Dustpelt-Dusty Pelt_

_Sandstorm-Firestar's Sand_

_Brightheart-Only One Eye_

_Dovewing-Dove's Gentle Wing_

_Ivypool-Pool Of Ivy_

_Briarlight-Light In The Briar_

_Birchfall-Falling Birch_

_Cinderheart-Heart Of Cinder_

_Cinderpelt-Pelt Of Cinder_

_Mousefur-Furry Old Mouse_

_Rowanclaw-Rowanclaw Is A Tom_

_Crowfeather-Feathery Crow_

_Nightcloud-Cloud In The Night_

_Willowshine-Shining Willow_

_Heathertail-Tail Of Heather_


	2. Sappy Stuff

_**Hi! I'm Cookie and i-i- i don't own warriors *Burst's out crying***_

_**All Characters Name's will be abreiviated**_

_Bramble Wreathed Star logged on_

_Jay No-Eyes logged on_

_Squirrel's 4 Ever_

**BWS: **Hey, Squirly!

**S4E:** Sup, Brambs!

_Jay No-Eyes logged out_

**S4E: **Whyd he log-out?

**BWS:** I don't know.

_Fiery Lion logged in_

**FL: **Are you two on catnip?

**BWS, S4E: **We'r high on looove!

**FL: **Ooookay! O look Bramblestars calling, better go!

_Firey Lion logged out_

**BWS:** He does know I'm right here, right?

_Heart Of Cinder logged in_

**HOC:** Dangit! I missed him!

_Heart Of Cinder Logged of_

**BWS: **I loooove you Squirelflight

**S4E:** I love you too! let's be mates again!

**BWS: ***Punches air with paw* Yes!

_Bramble Wreathed Star logged out_

_Squirel's 4 Ever logged out_

**DGW:** My eye's burn! Ogh! There's Bumblestripe!

_Dove's Gentle Wing logged out_

**POI:** My eye's Burn too! :(

_Pool Of Ivy logged out_

**HOAT:** I luffs chu Ivypool! I'm not just saying that because i just ate catnip!

**POT:** What have you turned into Tigerheart!

**HOAT**_**:**_ A love machine! :D

_Heart Of A Tiger logged out_

_Pelt Of Tawny logged out_

**WOW: **I'll tell her that. *Wink's Slyly*

_Wing's Of White logged out_

**This is my first story, so don't go hating! Cookie, Out!**


	3. More sappy stuff

**Hi! CookieLord here, and I have posted the new chapter! P.S Tigerheart was on the catnip!**

**ME: I'm CookieLord and i don't own warriors! *Burst's into tears***

**Jayfeather:** Thank StarClan for that!

**Me: *** pull's out Sub-machine gun* Dieeeee!* kill's jayfeather

_SandyStorm logged on_

_Star On Fire logged on_

**SS:** Firestar! Why have you not walked in my dream's?!

**SOF:** I'm busy!

**SS:** With what?

**SOF: **...

**SS:** ...

_Star On Fire logged out_

**FL:** Burn, Sandstorm. Burn!

**SS:** When did you get on?

**FL:** The entire time.

**SS:** Okay.

_SandyStorm logged out_

**FL:** I'm alone.

_Heart Of Cinder logged on_

**HOC:** Not anymore!

**FL:** Cindy!

**HOC:** Don't call me Cindy!

**FL:** ...

**HOC:** ...

_Firey Lion logged out_

**HOC:** *sigh*

_Jay No-Eye's logged on_

**JNO: **Sup'?

**HOC:** Did you just say 'Sup'?

**JNO:** Yes indeedy do'

**HOC:** Are you on catnip

**JNO:** Mayb's

_Heart Of Cinder Logged out_

**FOB:** That's my Daughter

_Fur Of Bracken logged out_

**JNO:** I'm alone

_Fiery Lion logged on _

**FL:** Cinderheart, Bramblestar called. I love you

**JNO:** O_o

_Fiery Lion logged out_

_Jay No-Eye's logged out_

**TOS:** I'll tell her that *Wink's slyly*

_Tail Of Sorrel logged out_

**POI:** My eye's burn.

_Pool Of Ivy logged out_

**HOAT:** I luffs chu Ivypool! Nooo, i missed her again!

_Heart Of A Tiger logged out_

**DGW:** I'll tell her that! :D *Winks*

_Dove's Gentle Wing logged out_

**Chapter two! Jayfeather is on catnip! Cookie, out!**


	4. Heathertail's A Stalker

**ME: I don't own Warriors and I never will* burst's out crying.***

**Jayfeather: And thank StarClan for that!**

**ME: *pulls out M-16* Dieeeeee!*Kills Jayfeather***

_Tail Of Heather logged on_

_Fiery Lion logged on_

**TOH:** Hi, Lionblaze!

**FL:** Hi.

**TOH:** Wanna meet in the tunnel's?

**FL:** I have a mate.

**TOH:** noooooo!

**FL:** Yes, I have a mate. It's Cinderheart.

**TOH:** Why?

**Fl:** Because i love her.

_Heart of Cinder logged on_

**FL:** Cindy! Thank StarClan! I think that Heathertail is a stalker!

**HOC:** You'r figuring this out now?

**FL:** Yes.

**HOC: **You'r slow Lionblaze.

**TOH:** She just insulted you!

**FL, HOC: **And?

**TOH:** That's mean

**FL: **Not when it's her.

**HOC: **not when it's me.

**TOH: **O_O

**HOC: **Kicking off Tail Of Heather!

**FL:** Yay!

_Tail Of Heather was kicked off_

**HOC:** And don't call me Cindy!

**FL:** Whatever, Cindy.

_Heart Of Cinder logged off_

_Jay No-Eye's logged on_

**JNE:** Wassup?

**Fl: **Read chat history

**JNE: **LOL! :D

**FL: **Heathertail's a stalker!

**JNE: **IKR!

**FL: **Bye!

_Firey Lion logged out_

_Tail Of Heather Managed to get back on_

**TOH: **Lionblaze I LOVE YOU!

**JNE: **He dosn't love you, he think's you'r a stalker

**TOH: **O_O I LOVE YOU!

_Jay No-Eye's logged off_

**TOH: **Fudge

_Tail of heather logged off_

**POI: **Creepy stalker cat!

**DGW:** IKR!

**POI:** Totaly!

**DGW:** Oooo, I forgot Tigerheart said he love's you!

**WOW:** Yep!

**POI:** O_O

**HOAT: **I do! :D

_Pool Of Ivy logged out_

**WOW, DGW: **BURN!

**HOAT:** I hate you both.

**WOW, DGW: **:D

**HOAT:** O_O

_Heart Of A Tiger logged out_

_Pool Of Ivy logged in_

**POI:** Is he gone?

**POT: **Yep!

**WOW, DGW: **When did you get on here?

**POT: **Two hour's ago.

**DGW, WOW, POI: **O_O

**POT:** :D

_Dove's Gentle Wing logged out_

_Pool Of Ivy logged out_

_Wing's Of White logged out_

**POT: **O_O Alone.

_Pelt Of Tawny logged out_

**Sorry Heathertail lovers! Cookie, out!**


	5. Breezepelt's An Emo!

**ME: Hi my name is Cookie and *Burst into tears* i don't own warriors!**

**Jayfeather: Thank StarClan for that!**

**ME: *Drive's up in Tank* MEET TANKY! *Kill's Jayfeather***

**Lionblaze: Don't cross him.**

**ME: Mwahahahahahaha*Cough***

**_**_Heart Of Cinder logged on_

_Feathery Crow logged on_

_Cloud In The Night logged on_

_Pool Of Leaves logged on_

_Holly Berries logged on_

_Firey Lion logged on_

_Jay No-Eye's logged on_

**JNE:** Wassup, peoples?

**BH:** Is he on Catnip?

**POL:** Yes, A little as an anti-depressant

**JNE:** Yes, indeedy do!

**FC: **That's my son?

**CITN:** No. Breezepelt is.

**POL:** Yes, yes he is

**FC:** I'm not sure Breezepelt is my son.

**CITN:** WHAT!

**FC:** I was mate's with Leafpool first, yet Breezepelt is older than Leafpool's kit's.

**POL:** O_O

**CITN:** ...

_Cloud in the night logged out_

**FC:** i'd better get her

_Feathery Crow logged out_

_Cloud In The Night logged on_

**CITN:** How come Crowfeather like's you more? I gave him a kit?

**POL:** I gave him three, and i'm not sure he like's me more

_Feathery Crow logged in_

**FC:** What's going on?

**POL: **Read the chat history.

**CF:** I like leafpool better, she woudn't claw me in my sleep!

**CITN: **You called for Leafpool!

**HB, FL, JNE:** Yes!

**POL:** I thought you hated me!

**HB: **We used to, now we've forgiven you!

**POL:** Yay! *Victory Dance*

_Cloud In The Night logged out_

**POL:** She left! Yay!

**JNE: **Whoop! Whoop!

**POL:** I like this Jayfeather better.

**JNE: **Oh, And Heathertail is a stalker.

**TOH**: Am not!

**BP:** Ha!

**JNE:** And Breezepelt's an emo in denial.

**BP: **Hey!

**TOH:** Ha Breezy!

**FL:** Jayfeather, if you had to be mates with Heathertail or Willowshine, who would you pick?

**TOH:** *Look's smug*

**JNE:** *Deep in thought* Willowshine.

**SW, TOH: **WHAT!

**JNO:** Willowshine is A) not a stalker desprate for love B) Not creepy C) not remotley a stalker D) and, dare i say it, Willowshine is prettier.

**TOH:** How do you know?!

**JNE: **I Walked in Willowshine's dreans, and i read Lionblaze's mind when i told him aboat a cat who live's in the tunnle's.

**HOC: ***look's mad*

_Heart Of Cinder logged out_

_Firey Lion logged out_

**JNE:** Poor Lionblaze.

**SW:** He can't be beaten in battle.

**JNE: ***Looks pained*

**TOH: **Let's leave.

_Tail Of Heather logged out_

_Breezy Pelt logged out_

_Holly Berries logged out _

_Feathery Crow logged out_

_Pool Of Leaves logged out_

**SW:** Realy me?

**JNE: ** Yes You!

_Jay No-Eyes logged out_

**SW:** I'd perfer you over Lionblaze.

_Shining willow logged out_

**WOM:** *Wink's slyly* I'll tell him that!

_Wing Of Moth logged out_

**HOAT:** I luff chu Ivypool!

**POI:** Grrrrrrrrr.

_Pool Of Ivy loggged out_

_Heart Of A Tiger logged out_

**Hope you like it! Cookie, Out!**


	6. MUST HAVE POT!

**ME: I don't own Warriors and I never will* burst's out crying.***

**Jayfeather: And thank StarClan for that!**

**ME: I'm Geting tired of this *pulls out walther ppk and hums james bond*CAT! *Kills Jayfeather and grins maniacly***

_Wing's Of White logged on_

_Pelt Of Tawny logged on_

_Star On Fire logged on_

_Stripey Bee-Cat logged on_

_Dove's Gentle Wing logged on_

**WOW:** Potyyyyy

**POT:**Wowyyyyy

**SBC: **How long have you knwn eachother?

**WOW:** Five second's.

**DGW:** Ooookay, SBC, let's make out somewhere

**SBC:** Sound's like a plan! :D

**SOF: **Sikko's.

_Stripey Bee-Cat logged off_

_Dove's Gentle Wing logged off_

**WOW: **Wow...

**POT: **Pot... SO MUCH POT!

_Pelt Of Tawny logged off_

**WOW:** Wow... Who Knew That POT Was Into Drugs...

**SOF:** Me... I'm Her Dealer ;D

**WOW: ***Jaw Hangs Open*

**SOF: **Close Your Mouth Before You Catch Flies.

**WOW: ***Closes Mouth*

**JNE: **Grandpa, You Deal Drugs?

**SOF: **Yep.

**JNE: **GIVE. ME. POT!

**SOF: **Sure Jayfeather

**JNE:** My Catnip Is Old!

_Jay No-Eye's logged off_

_Star On Fire logged off_

**FL: **Hey WOW, Wassup?

_Wing's Of White logged off_

**FL: **I HATE YOU WOWY... TIME TO KILL! *Grabs Knife*

_Firey Lion logged off_

**HB: **And That Kit's, Is Why You Never Take Drugs!

**FL: **KILL!

**HB: **You Logged Off!

**FL: **NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME! Ooooo, Tea TIme!

**HB: **We Must Get The Tea!

_Holly Berries logged off_

_Fiery Lion logged off_

**Sorry For The Delay! E-COOKIES FAR ALL (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	7. Super Secret Ninja Spy

** Hello Followers! Here Is The Long Awaited Seventh Chapter To... Warriors Chatroom! Enjoy!**

_Jay-No Eyes logged on_

_ Firey Lion logged on_

**JNE:** Wassup FL?

**FL:** Nuthin Much Bro!

**JNE:** Did You Kill Wowy?

**FL :** No, BWS Stopped me

**JNE:** Bummer :(

**FL: **IKR!

**JNE:** Let's Delete Chat History

**FL: **Kay' _DELETES CHAT HISTORY_

_ THE TEXT PAST THIS POINT IS ALL THE OTHER WARRIOR CATS CAN READ_

_ Heart Of Cinder logged on_

**FL:** Hi Honey

**HOC:** Hi LB

**FL:** 'You Using Slang!?

**HOC:** No

**FL: **Cool

**JNE:** Bye

_Jay-No Eye's logged off_

_Bramble Wreathed Star logged on_

**FL:** Hi BWS

**BWS:** Sup'

**FL:** Nuthin...

**BWS:** The Squirler Says I Should Scold You FoR Tryinf To Kill WOW

**FL:** Please Don't... I Was In A State Of Drug Induced Madness Untill Forty Five Seconds ago!

**BWS:** Fine...

**HOC: **Let's Go Hunting Sweetie

**FL:** Sure

_Firey Lion logged off_

_ Heart Of Cinder logged off_

**BWS:** I Alone..

**SSNS:** You Never Alone...

**BWS:** WTC!?

**SSNS:** I Am Super Secret Ninja Spy!

_Bramble Wreathed Star logged off_

**SSNS:** Also Known As Crookedstar..

_Super Secret Ninja Spy logged of_

**SL:** Good To Know...

_Starry Leopard logged off_

**POT:** Very Interesting..

_Pelt Of Tawny logged off_

** I Hope You All Enjoyed This Chapter Of Warriors Chat Room**


	8. Gyroscopic Helicopter

** Hello! Here's Another Chappy! And I Forgot The Disclaimer Last Time! Shame On Me!**

** ME: Hello I'm Jordan, And I don't Own Warriors, Warriors Belongs To Three Women And Not **

** Me Or Hollyleaf Would Have Lived, And Firestar Too.**

_ Bramble Wreathed Star lodded on _

_ Jay-No Eye's logged on_

**JNE:** Hi Bramblestar

BWS: Hi Jayfeather, You Off Catnip?

JNE: Yeah... The Author Of This Story Thought That He Wanted To Stop That Kind Of Stuff

In His Stories. But Eaglesight Will Still Be Hyper.

BWS: Cool, I Think...

_Heart Of Cinder logged on_

_ Firey Lion logged on_

FL: Hi Jayfeather

JNE: Hi Lionblaze, Thanks For The Birthday Present.

FL: No Problem

JNE: And Cinderheart, Thanks For The Pie.

HOC: You're Welcome, Jayfeather

_Sight Of An Eagle logged on_

SOAE: HE-HE-HE-HELLO!

JNE: Hello, Eaglesight

SOAE: WHAT DID LIONBLAZE GET YOU FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY?

JNE: A Mind Controlled Gyroscopic Helicopter

SOAE: COOL!

FL: Does It Work?

JNE: Yes.

FL: Yay!

HOC: Jayfeather, I Got A Splinter, I'm Coming To The Medicine Den

JNE: Okay

_Heart Of Cinder logged off_

_ Jay-No Eye's logged off_

SSNS: Hello!

BWS: Hello, Guy From Yesterday!

SL: He's Crookedstar

_Starry Leopard logged off_

WS: WTC?!

SSNS: It's True

_Super Secret Ninja Spy logged off_

_ Heart Of Cinder logged off_

FL: Where's Jayfeather?

HOC: In His Den, Willowshine Came To Visit, And Jayfeather Isn't Grumpy!

BWS, FL: WTC?!

HOC: IKR! I CAN HEAR LICKING NOISES!

WOM: THEY LOVE EACHOTHER! WILLOWSHINE SAID SHED RATHER BE MATES

WITH JAYFEATHER THEN LIONBLAZE!

HOC: OMSC!

FL: Hey, What's Wrong With Me?

HOC: You Are Taken.

FL: YUP :D

WOM: AHHHHHH. YOUNG LOVE!

_Wings Of Moth logged off_

BWS: What?

FL: I'm So Scared Right Now!

HOC: Me Too!

BWS: Me Three!

POI: Me Four!

HOAT: I LUFF CHU!

POI: Please Kick Him Off!

HOAT: Why?

POI: BECAUSE I LOVE THE BUMBLE BEE!

SBC: Thank You, Honey

FL: KICK IM' OFF!

_Heart Of A Tiger was banned from the chatroom_

POI: YES!

SBC: YAY!

FL: WOOHOO!

POT: YIPPEE!

POI, SBC, FL: He's You're Son!

POT: He's A Wierdo!

PIO: True...

POT: Bye.

_Pelt Of Tawny logged off_

FL: HOC, Let's Go Lick Eachother!

HOC: Sure!

_Fiery Lion logged off_

_ Heart Of Cinder logged of_

SBC, POI: LET'S DO THE SAME!

_Stripey Bee-Cat logged off_

_ Dove's Gentle Wing logged off_

BWS: Goodbye Whoever Is Creepily Watching Me!

SOF, FS: Bye!

_Bramble Whreathed Star logged off_

FS: I'm Glad You Visit Me Every Night!

SOF: I Love You :D

_Star Of Fire logged off_

_ Fire's Sand logged off_

** Thank You For Reading Readers!**


	9. Pie Sample

**Okay! There Are Going To Be Some Changes In The Way This Story Is Written. These Are Being Made To **

** Ensure The Saftey Of This Story's Place On . Here's A Sample **

"Hello, Bramblestar." Jayfeather typed.

"Hello, Jayfeather." Bramblestar typed.

"Hi!" Crookedstar typed.

Sunstar came in.

"Hello!" Sunstar typed.

"I'm hungry." Jayfeather typed.

"Let's eat pie!" Bramblestar typed.

"Sounds good." Jayfeather typed.

"I'm in!" Crookedstar typed.

"Me too!" Sunstar typed.

Jayfeather left

Bramblestar left

Crookedstar left

Sunstar left

** I Hope You Guys Still Like It!**


	10. Waffle Hater!

**Hello, This Is The Tenth Chapter Of Warriors Chatroom! HUZZAH! **

Jayfeather came in

Lionblaze came in

Shiningheart **(My Warrior Cat) **came in'

"Hello, mysterious cat! Do you like waffles?"

"No." Shiningheart typed

"YOU DON'T LIKE WAFFLES!" Lionblaze typed

"No." Shiningheart typed

"Peace, Brother." Jayfeather typed

"HE NO LIKE WAFFLES!" Lionblaze typed

Lionblaze left to cry

"I don't like waffles either." Jayfeather typed

"GOOOOOO, JAYFEATHER!" Shiningheart typed

"Waffle-haters UNITE!" Jayfeater typed

"TRU DAT. I'm going to go eat a pie." Shiningheart typed

Shiningheart left to go eat a pie

"I'm 'lone. :(" Jayfeather typed

Jayfeather left to go to the moonpool

"Lionblaze is a scrawny waffle-muncher." Crookedstar typed

"Tell me about it!" Firestar typed

"I had to raise him!" Bramblestar typed

"Poor you" Crookedstar typed

"TRU DAT" Squirrelflight typed

"Come on Squirrelflight, let's go and have a romantic dinner" Bramblestar typed

Bramblestar left to eat a romantic dinner

Squirrelflight left to eat a romantic dinner

"Ah, young love." Crookedstar typed

Firestar left

Crookedstar left

"I LUFF CHU!" Tigerheart typed

"GET THE CRAP AWAY FROM ME!" Ivypool typed

Ivypool left

Tigerheart left

"Let's lick eachother, Dovewing" Bumblestripe typed

"Sure!" Dovewing typed

Dovewing left to lick Bumblestripe

Bumblestripe left to lick Dovewing


	11. PORTAL TALK

**Hi! Chapter Eleven Of Warriors Chatroom! Can't Wait To Hit Twenty, Then Thirty, Then Forty, Then Fifty **

** Then One Hundred! I Can't Flippin Wait! And, This Story's Whriting Quality Will Improve Also, **

** See You There!**

Jayfeather came in

Shiningheart came in

Lionblaze came in

"WAFFLE HATER!" Lionblaze typed

Lionblaze left to go eat waffles

"Waffles are overrated!" Shiningheart typed

"Tell me about it!" Jayfeather typed

"Lionblaze is just a scrawny waffle-muncher!" Crookedstar typed

"He's not scrawny anymore..." Jayfeather typed

"I HAVE CAKE! IT'S SO DELICIEOS AND MOIST!" Shiningheart typed

"THE CAKE IS A LIE!" Jayfeather typed

"I'VE NEVER PLAYED PORTAL!" Crookedstar typed

"NEITHER HAVE I!" Shiningheart typed **(Neither Have I)**

"I HAVE!" Firestar typed

"SO HAVE I! FIRESTAR MADE ME PLAY IT!" Sandstorm typed

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?!" Shiningheart typed

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jayfather typed

"I LIKE RATTLESNAKE'S!" Leopardstar typed

"SAY WHAT!?" Shiningheart typed

"DO YOU WANT A MASHED POTATO COVERED CHICKEN NUGGET BISCUT?" Jayfeather typed

"YES!" Cinderheart typed

"HELLO FUTURE FOSTER MOTHER!" Shiningheart typed

"SAY WHAT!" Cinderheart typed

"NOTHING!" Shiningheart typed  
"STOP YELLING!" Cinderheart typed

"FINE!" Shiningheart typed

"Good!" Cinderheart typed

Jayfeather left

Crookedstar left

Firestar left

Sandstorm left

"WAFFLES!" Leopardstar typed

Leopardsar left

"Bye stalker cat!"

"HEY" Heathertail typed

"HAHAHAHA" Breezepelt typed **(Hate Him!)**

'Bye Emo!"

Shiningheart left

"Hate You." Breezepelt typed

"Me Too" Heathertail typed

"Messed up cat's..." Cinderheart typed

"I HATE YOU! YOU STOLE LIONBLAZE" Heathertail typed

"Shut it" Cinderheart typed

Cinderheart left

Heathertail left to plot Cinderheart's destruction, and ways to make Lionblaze fall for her.

"Weirdo." Breezepelt typed

"You have no right to talk!" Ivypool typed

"I LUFF CHU!" Tigerheart typed

"CAN IT!" Ivypool typed

Ivypool left

Breezepelt left **(Good Riddance!)**

Tigerheart left to stalk Ivypool

"I lick you!" Bumblestripe typed

"I lick you too!" Dovewing typed

Dovewing left to lick bumblestripe

Bumblestripe left to do the same

"Willowshine's got a crush!" Mothwing typed

Mothwing left to gossip


	12. BUTTERSCOTCH And Hawaii

**Hello, And Welcome To... WARRIORS CHATROOM! YAY! WHY AM I SO ECCITED?! I HAVE **

** NO IDEA! ISN'T THAT FANTASTIC!**

Bramblestar arrived **(Trying A New Thing :))**

Squirrelflight arrived

"Hello, my love." Bramblestar typed

"Sup' Brambs'" Squirrelflight typed

"I NO LIKE WAFFLES!" Shiningheart typed

"ME NEITHER!" Jayfeather typed

"I ALREADY KNEW THAT!" Shiningheart typed

"SHUT UP!" Cinderheart typed

Jayfeather left to cry

"Joy kill..." Shiningheart typed

Shiningheart left to cry

"Babbies..." Cinderheart typed

"Meanie!" Bramblestar typed

"Tru dat!" Squirrelflight typed

Bramblestar left to grumble to his lunch about how Cinderheart was realy, realy mean

Squirrelflight left to figure out why Bramblestar was mad about Cinderheart telling Shiningheart and Jayfather to

shut up, and to eat a mouse

"WTC?" Cinderheart typed

"WILLOWSHINE HAS A CRUSH ON JAYFEATHER!" Mothwing typed

"I DO NOT!" Willowshine typed

"YES YOU DO, YOU SAID SO IN YOUR SLEEP!" Mothwing typed

"I did?" Willowshine typed

"Yep!" Mothwing typed

"Dangit! That is private information!" Willowshine typed

"I LUFF CHU IVYPOOL!" Tigerheart typed

"YOU ARE A TWO TIMER! FIRST DOVEWING, THEN ME! STUPID TOM!" Ivypool typed

"Crazy cat! Tigerheart, you are a menace!" Dovewing typed

Dovewing left to have a romantic walk through the forest

"WHAT THE FRIGGING CRAP! YOU ARE ALL INSANE!" Cinderheart typed

Cinderheart left to share tongues with Lionblaze

"Joy kill!" Tigerheart typed

Ivypool left to find a single cat that is not Tigerheart

"I LUFF CHU!" Tigerheart typed

Tigerheart left to stalk Ivypool

"You're as bad as Breezepelt!" Tigerstar typed

"HEY!" Breezepelt typed

"I agree!" Firestar typed

"FIRESTAR! I MUST KILL YOU!" Tigerstar typed

"YOU HAVE DIED TEN FRIGGING TIMES! TAKE A VACATION!" Firestar typed

"FINE! I'll go to Hawaii!" Tigerstar typed

Tigerstar left to pack for Hawaii

"I MUST KILL LIONBLAZE!" Breezepelt typed

"NO! I WILL KILL YOU FIRST! I WILL CATCH YOU IN THE ACT AND KILL YOU! I WILL NOT  
MISS IT! I FOLLOW HIM ALL THE TIME!" Heathertail typed

Heathertail left to stalk Lionblaze

Breezepelt left to plot Lionblaze's demise

"Emo..." Crookedstar typed

"Honestly, kids these days!" Firestar typed

"HEY!" Willowshine typed

"SHUT UP!" Firestar typed

Willowshine left

Jayfeather has arrived

"HELLO!" Jayfeather typed

"Hello, grandson!" Firestar typed

"Hello, young whippersnapper!" Crookedstar typed

"Would you like a butterscotch?" Ashfoot typed

"Sure, grandma Ashfoot!" Jayfeather typed

"I HAVE A BUTTERSCOTCH COVERED MOUSE!" Sandstorm typed

"I WANT IT!" Jayfeather typed

Sandstorm left to give Jayfeather a butterscotch covered mouse

Jayfeather left to get a butterscotch covered mouse

"I'll just give it to Crowfeather!" Ashfoot typed

Ashfoot left to force her son to eat butterscotch

"I WILL ESCAPE!" Crowfeather typed

"You have permission to hide on ThunderClan Land!" Firestar typed

"Thanks!" Crowfeather typed

Crowfeather left to hide from Ashfoot

"I'd better tell the Clan..." Firestar typed

Firestar left to tell ThunderClan that Crowfeather is now allowed to hide from his mother on ThunderClan land

"Good cat." Crookedstar typed

Crookedstar left to gossip with his mate and kit

"YOU'RE ALL YOUNG WHIPPERSNAPPER'S TO ME!" Thunderstar typed

"EXCEPT ME!" Gray Wing typed

"YES FOSTER DADDY!" Thunderstar typed

Thunderstar left to do nothing in particular

Gray Wing left to do nothing in particular

"MUST OBEY THE WARRIOR CODE!" Hollyleaf typed

Hollyleaf left to obsess over the warrior code

"Creepy cat.." Mothwing typed

Mothwing left to gossip

"I still love you Crowfeather!" Leafpool typed

Leafpool left to be slightly depressed

"Poor Leafpool..." Silverstream typed

Silverstream left

** Whew! That Was A Long Chapter! The Longest I Have Ever Written! New High Score! TWO ALMOST**

** WHOLE PAGES! YAH FRIGGING ES!**


	13. Apple's And Oatmeal

**Hello! And, Cliched Welcome To Warriors Chatroom! How Are You Readers Reading My Story! Good? Good!**

Lionblaze arrived

Cinderheart arrived

"I LIKE WAFFLES!" Lionblaze typed

"DON'T TALK ABOUT WAFFLES!" Cinderheart typed

"MY HELICOPTER BROKE! YOU GOT ME A CHEAP PRESENT LIONBLAZE!" Jayfeather typed

Jayfeather left to cry his blind eyes out, put them back in his head, then cry them out again

"Wow, Lionblaze. Just wow." Cinderheart typed

"I DON'T HAVE A JOB, OKAY!" Lionblaze typed

"No, I guess you don't." Cinderheart typed

"I EAT PIE!" Lionblaze typed

Lionblaze left to crazily think his mouse was a pie

"Creep!" Dovewing typed

"Weirdo!" Bumblestripe typed

"I LUFF CHU IVYPOOL!" Tigerheart typed

"THAT'S IT!" Ivypool typed

Ivypool left to assassinate Tigerheart

Tigerheart left to stalk Ivypool

"What on earth?" Firestar typed

"Kids! Don't respect life the way we did!" Crookedstar typed

"Tell me about it!" Tigerstar typed

"You back from Hawaii?" Firestar typed

"Yep! All I needed was some rest, and relaxation!" Tigerstar typed

Dovewing left to go to the future gossip with a dead squirrel

Bumblestripe left to go to the future and gossip with a dead Squirrelflight

"What the crap!?" Crookedstar typed

"Warriors are weird." Firestar typed

"Tell me about it!" Tigerstar typed

"APPLES ARE GOOD XD!" Leopardstar typed

"I LIKE APPLES!" Firestar typed

Shiningheart arrived

"I LIKE OATMEAL!" Shiningheart typed

Shiningheart left to blend up a squirrel and put it in his oatmeal

"What the crap!?" Crookedstar typed

"Weirdo!" Firestar typed

Firestar left to sing to his breakfast

Tigerstar left to take a dirt nap

"I want a fish!" Crookedstar typed

"WELL GO GET A FISH!" Mistystar typed

"YEAH GRANDPA!" Stormfur typed

"GIVE THE TOM A FISH!" Blackstar typed

"Yeah! Jeez, cruel RiverClan cats!" Onestar typed

"BREEZEPELT IS A BLOOD THIRSTY EMO!" Ashfoot typed

"TRU DAT!" Crowfeather typed

"I AM NOT!" Breezepelt typed

Breezepelt left to be emo

"Weirdo!" Leafpool typed

"MUST OBEY THE WARRIOR CODE! KILL ALL WHO DISOBEY!" Hollyleaf typed

Hollyleaf left to Obsess over the warrior code for the hundredth time that day

"I can't believe she shares my blood!" Crowfeather typed

"FISH TO THUNDERCLAN!" Crookedstar typed

"What the crap?" Crowfeather typed

"I DIDN'T POOP MY PANT'S WACHU TAKIN' 'BOUT!

Crookedstar left to change his depends

"Decrepit, much?" Mistystar typed

Mistystar left to eat a fish

Stormfur left to eat an eagle

"WOW." Onestar typed

Onestar left to slowly gnaw his front right paw off

Blackstar left to cry about Russetfur's death

"BUTTERSCOTCH!" Ashfoot typed

"NO!" Crowfeather typed

Ashfoot left to force Crowfeather to eat butterscotch

Crowfeather left to hide from his mother

"Willowshine loves Jayfeather!" Mothwing typed

"I HATE YOU MOTHWING!" Willowshine typed

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Jayfeather typed

"But you left like twenty minutes ago!" Willowshine typed

"I TRICKED YOU ALL! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jayfeather typed

Jayfeather left to laugh evilly at Briarlight

"He's gone!" Mothwing typed

"NO I'M NOT!" Jayfeather typed

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!" Mothwing typed

"IT'S SO ATTRACTIVE!" Willowshine typed

Willowshine left to go to the Moonpool

Jayfeather left to go to the Moonpool

Mothwing left to go to a gossiper's conference

"APPLES!" Leopardstar typed

"SOUFFLES!" Cinderheart said **(Cookie For Whoever Get's That Refrence, And Te One Below)**

"BE QUIET SOUFFLE GIRL!" Briarlight typed

Crowfeather arrived

Cinderheart left to abuse Lionblaze till he stopped thinking his mouse was a pie

"Hi!" Briarlight typed

"Hello! Aren't you my son's patient?" Crowfeather typed

"Yup!" Briarlight typed

"Apples are overrated." Crowfeather typed

"HOW DARE YOU!" Briarlight typed

Briarlight left to eat an apple

"I HATE YOU NOW!" Leopardstar typed

"Why?" Crowfeather typed

"I LIKE APPLES!" Leopardstar typed

"APPLES TASTE LIKE POO! RABBIT'S ARE MUCH BETTER!" Crowfeather typed

"RABBIT'S TASTE LIKE CROWFOOD! I WOULD KNOW, I'VE EATEN IT!" Leopardstar typed

Leopardstar left to obsess over apples

"I STILL LOVE LEAFPOOL!" Crowfeather typed

"I HATE YOU! YOU ARE MEAN! I AM BETTER THAT HER!" Nightcloud typed

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Crowfeather typed

Nightcloud left to be a narcissist

Crowfeather left to daydream about Leafpool

"A match made in StarClan!" Silverstream typed

Silverstream left to be a warrior-cat cupid

**I HOPE YOU LIKEY! LONGEST CHAPTER YET! 680 WORDS!**


	14. THE CIRCLE MUST BE BROKEN!

**Do You Like Apples? _DO YOU?_ If Yo Don't, Leopardstar Will Kill You. Sorry for not Updating At My Usual **

**Pace, I Was Busy Last Week... Now, A DISCLAIMER! YAYAY!**

** Leopardstar: DO YOU LIKE APPLES? **

** ME: Say The Disclaimer.**

** Leopardstar: No**

** ME: YES!**

** Leopardstar: Fine, Shiningheart The Brave Does Not Own Warriors**

** Lionblaze: WAFFLES!**

Jayfeather arrived

Lionblaze arrived

"I LOVE WAFFLES! ALMOST AS MUCH AS CINDERHEART!" Lionblaze type

"You seriosly love waffles" Jayfeather typed

"IKR!" Cinderheart typed

Jayfeather left to eat apples

"Wait for it..." Willowshine typed

"I SAY HELLO!" Jayfeather typed

"HE IS MOLTO BENE!" Willowshine typed

"What does that even mean?" Cinderheart typed

"Very good." Willowshine typed

"Oh..." Cinderheart typed

"JAY-JAY! YOU NO LIKEY WAFFLES!" Lionblaze typed

"Have we not already established this?" Jayfeather typed

"I HATE YOU NOW! WAFFLES!" Lionblaze typed

"I like waffles!" Heathertail typed

"Yay! More waffle liking people!" Lionblaze typed

"Will you be my mate now?" Heathertail typed

"NEVER!" Lionblaze typed

"WHY?!" Heathertail typed

"BECAUSE I LOVE CINDERHEART!" Lionblaze typed

"I HATE YOU CINDERHEART!" Heathertail typed

Heathertail left to stalk Lionblaze and try to secretly kill Cinderheart

"I KILL HER!" Shiningheart typed

Shiningheart left to drop an anvil on Heathertail

"YAY!" Lionblaze typed

"SHE DIE!" Cinderheart typed

"WHOOP, WHOOP!" Crowfeather typed

'Why are you cheering? She's in your Clan!" Cinderheart typed

"She scares me..." Crowfeather typed

"Join the club." Jayfeather typed

"I will..." Crowfeather typed

Crowfeather left to join the Heathertail-scares-me club

"WAFFLES!" Lionblaze typed

"THE WARRIOR CODE!" Hollyleaf typed

"..." Lionblaze typed

"..." Jayfeather typed

"..." Willowshine typed

"..." Cinderheart typed

"I MUST FOLLOW IT!" Hollyleaf typed

Hollyleaf left to obsess over the barrior code

"Did anyone else hear that squishing noise?

Shiningheart arrived

"It is finished..." Shiningheart typed

"YAY!" Lionblaze typed

"I must leave..." Jayfeather typed

Jayfeather left to suck eggs

"I WILL JOIN HIM!" Willowshine typed

"You will join!You will join!You will join!You will join!" Ood Sigma typed **('Nother refrence!)**

"What?" Lionblaze typed

"THE CIRCLE MUST BE BROKEN!" Ood Sigma typed **("Nother One!)**

"SAY WHAT NOW?" Lionblaze typed

"DOCTOR-DONNA FRIEND!" Ood Sigma typed **(Last One!)**

Ood Sigma left to transform his master into an Ood **(Gotcha!)**

"Ooookay..." Lionblaze typed

Lionblaze left to sing a duet with his breakfast

Willowshine left to take a nap

Shiningheart left to enforce justice

Jayfeather left to pull a thorn out of Thornclaw's eye

Cinderheart left to hunt

Crowfeather left to hide from his mother, who had a large bag of butterscotch


	15. CARDBOARD-BOX CAT!

**Hollo! How Are You! Good? I'm Good! Okay... So, I Started my First... Story, Story. Please Read And Reiview!**

Bramblestar arrived

Tawnypelt arrived

"Hewwo sis!" Bramblestar typed

"Hewwo bro!" Tawnypelt typed

"WAFFLES!" Lionblaze typed

"That was random..." Tawnypelt typed

Lionblaze left to eat waffles

"O, look! Blackstar want's me!" Tawnypelt typed

Tawnypelt left to suck eggs

"Egg-sucker..." Bramblestar typed

"I cannot beilieve she is my daughter..." Tigerstar typed

"She likes eggs more than me ;(." Rowanclaw typed

"Hey, girl!" Bramblestar typed

"I AM MALE!" Rowanclaw typed

"Sure Rowanclaw, sure." Bramblestar typed

"He's male, trust me." Tawnypelt typed

"You left!" Bramblestar typed

"I have been giving her lessons!" Jayfeather typed

"Realy?" Tigerstar typed

"I AM A SPOOK!" Tawnypelt typed

"FOR THE CIA?" Bramblestar typed **(Cat Intelligence Agency)**

"Yup!" Tawnypelt typed

"When I imagine you saying that, I think you would pop the p." Bramblestar typed

"Yup!" Tawnypelt typed

"Is that your new favorite word?" Tigerstar typed

"Yup!" Tawnypelt typed

"Is Rowanclaw a girl?" Tigerstar typed

"Nope!" Tawnypelt typed

"Darn..." Tigerstar typed

"I thought you had tricked her!" Bramblestar typed

"APPLES ARE GOOD!" Leopardstar typed

Leopardstar left to suck apples

Tawnypelt left to suck eggs

Rowanclaw left to be a little nine-year-old girl

"Toldja!" Bramblestar typed

"I am a ninja!" Jayfeather typed

"GO SUCK EGGS!" Bramblestar typed

"NO! I DON'T LIKE EGGS!" Jayfeather typed

"JAYFEATHER! IT IS HALF-MOON!" Willowshine typed

"No your not! Your Willowshine!" Jayfeather typed

"NO! I mean it is time to go to the Moonpool!" Willowshine typed

Jayfeather left to go to the Moonpool

Willowshine left to go to the Moonpool

"I AM CARDBOARD-BOX CAT!" Shininghear ttyped

"YOU ARE?!" Bramblestar typed

"YES! IT IS AMAZING, I KNOW!" Shiningheart typed

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" Bramblestar typed

"Sure." Shiningheart typed

"YAY!" Bramblestar typed

Shiningheart left to sign Bramblestar's picture of Cardboard-Box Cat

Bramblestar lef tto get Shiningheart's autograph, as he is his hero, Cardboard-Box Cat

"Realy? My son watches that show?" Tigerstar typed

"We both do!" Hawkfrost typed

"It looks stupid..." Tigerstar typed

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hawkfrost typed

Hawkfrost left to cry

"Wimp!" Tigerstar typed

Tigerstar left to plan another vacation

** Sorry For The Shortness! Little Bit Of Not-Inspieredness! I'm Sure That Is A Word... Bye!**


End file.
